


Something New

by aliythefangirl



Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [6]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Come Marking, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon want to try something new in the bedroom and enlist Hope’s ex Roman to help them.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna
Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995790
Kudos: 4





	Something New

Hope smiled as she led Roman and Landon into her room and kissed Landon while grabbing at Roman’s bulge.

“You guys ever heard of spitroasting?” She asked, smirking.

“Fuck, Hope.” They both said in unison.

“So you have.” She said before starting to unbutton her shirt.

“Let me get that.” Landon whispered as he unbuttoned her shirt and Roman pulled down her skirt.

Similarly, Roman undid her bra as Landon pulled down her underwear.

“Can...can I kiss her?” Roman asked Landon.

“I guess.” Landon tentatively replied.

Roman bought Hope’s naked body close to his and pressed their lips together.

Leaning into the kiss, Hope nudged open Roman’s mouth and let her tongue slip inside.

Landon undressed as he watched Hope and Roman make out. Sure, he was a little jealous, especially as Roman’s hands grabbed Hope’s ass. He knew however, that no matter what Roman felt- Hope loved him.

Kissing at her neck, Landon hummed against her. Soon she broke her kiss from Roman and kissed him as he grabbed her ass. Roman took the opportunity to undress himself.

“Shit. Mikaelson....” he whispered as he watched Hope and Landon make out, naked as could be.

Landon broke from the kiss.

“She’s hot, I know.” He stated firmly.

“Smoking.” Roman agreed.

Moving onto the bed, both of the boys took one of each of her breasts in their mouths before Roman slid a few of his fingers inside her.

“Shit..shit...shit..” Hope moaned as her body was assaulted with pure pleasure.

What was it about being shared? More hands and mouths?

“Oh come on, baby. I know you want to cum.” Landon whispered after breaking from her right breast and adding his own hand to her clit.

Roman broke off from her left breast.

“Yes. I know you’re a little slut, Mikaelson and you want to cum all over my fingers.” He whispered.

Soon she was falling apart around Roman’s skillful fingers as both of the boys smirked.

Positioning herself on her hands and knees, she took Landon’s dick in her mouth.

“Same rules as last time. No cuming inside her.” Landon stated as Roman watched Hope suck Landon and touch himself into a full erection.

He pushed himself deep inside Hope’s wet, wanting pussy as her walls accommodated him again. It felt really good, supremely good.

“God! Your pussy feels amazing!” He moaned

“It does.” Landon agreed in a moan.

Moving himself inside and out of her, he faintly heard moans erupting from her mouth as she sucked Landon’s dick. Deeper he went until he hit the end of her canal, pulling himself out before slamming himself back inside.

Repeating the action several times, he was so close to cuming.

He pulled out, a little whine escaping from Hope.

Soon, with a few tugs, her ass was covered in sticky, hot, and white cum after black veins appeared on Roman’s face.

Pulling away, satisfied but still aroused, he watched as Landon took his previous place inside Hope’s pussy. He then slid his dick into Hope’s still open mouth as she sucked on it.

Soon, Landon came, filling Hope’s pussy with cum with a loud moan of her name.

He then watched as Hope expertly sucked Roman’s cock until the black veins returned and he filled her mouth again with his cum.

“God.” He said, collapsing.

The only thing that could make this better if he got to feed on Hope again. Her blood was like ambrosia, the best he ever tasted.

“Roman, do you want to bite my girl again?” Landon asked and Roman asked

“What do you say, baby?” Landon asked Hope.

“Please.” Hope whispered out in a soft whimper.

Roman then bit down on the top of her left breast, savouring in the taste of her blood.

Hope let out a soft moan.

When she felt Roman had enough, she gently but firmly pulled on his curls. He broke off, disappointed when his bite mark quickly faded.

“Leave.” Landon said firmly.

Roman got redressed quickly and left.


End file.
